1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a washing machine.
2. Background
In general, a washing machine removes contaminants on clothes or bed linens (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) using water, detergent, and mechanical actions.
Further, washing machines may be classified into top-load type washing machines with an laundry entrance/exit hole formed in an upper surface of the cabinet for entering and existing the laundry, which performs washing by a rotational water flow generated as the washing tub rotates and drum-type washing machines with a laundry entrance/exit hole formed in a front surface of the cabinet to perform washing by dropping water to the laundry as the drum rotates.
In the conventional top load type washing machines, however, the water supply unit and the detergent supply unit are disposed at a side of an upper portion of the cabinet, and thus, water and detergent may be forced to be supplied only to a lower portion of a side of the washing tub. Accordingly, the water and detergent are not evenly applied to the laundry. This may result in a deterioration of washing and rinsing performance.